Strawberry Vampire
by Lynya317
Summary: Amu Hinamori is your average girl.But what happens if she turns into a vampire!Why does these people from all over the world try to kill her?Will a certain feline come to her rescue of will he abandon her?Find out in Strawberry Vampire!2ndfic readnreview!
1. Chapter 1

**Lynya: Hey... This is my -yawn- second -yawn- fic so plz read it, review it, LOVE it!**

**Lynya: I'm alone today so I do not own shugo chara.**

**

* * *

**'_Can you see me now…can you see me now? You can't run away from the truth Amu…I am you. Can you see me now?'_

THUD!

"Itai!" ( I think it means ow, right?) Our little pink haired girl shouted. She had fallen off the bed…again.

"Argg, the same creepy dream as always! Why is always like that!" Amu Hinamori is her name and she has been having the same dream over and over again ever since she turned 13.

(Dream)

'_Amu (Amu) Can you see me? Can you see me now? Try to see the truth. Don't run away from your heart.' said a voice that sounded like Amu. _

_Then _she _came out from the shadows. Who is _she_ you ask? _She_ is Amu, but has fangs of a vampire and blood trickling down from her mouth to her chin, razor sharp blades for claws and crimson red eyes. _She _was a vampire. Amu was a vampire. But Amu won't allow the truth to sink in._

'_Who are you?' asked a frightened Amu._

'_Can you see me now…can you see your self now? You can't run away from the truth Amu…I am you. Can you see me now?' The vampire Amu said._

'_Stay away...' Amu whimpered out._

'_Soon you will accept it. That I' am you and you are a vampire. You'll have to accept one way or another.'_

(End Dream)

Amu made her way to the bathroom and took a warm shower. Getting out she looked at her pink clock.

'_6 o' clock wow I'm early' _Amu brushed her hair and put it up in a ponytail because there is going to be a sports competition at her school, Seiyo Academy, and she was really, really good in sports.

(At school)(Amu POV)

'_Wow look at Hinamori- sama!' 'She's sooo hot!' 'Did you hear she's going out with an older dude!' _Rumors go by school fast, but the older dude thing wasn't true. Here I was in school in my class hearing rumors bout' my life which wasn't even true! When school started I started to have a fight with a couple of girls that called me a bitch and a slut. The teachers in every school respect me because I helped then in their time of need. So they let me beat the crap out of the girls. I told the teachers not to respect me, but they do anyway. After the fight I saw red and passed out.

(Nurses Room) (Amu dream)

'_Who are you?' asked a frightened Amu._

'_Can you see me now…can you see your self now? You can't run away from the truth Amu…I am you. Can you see me now?' The vampire Amu said._

'_Stay away...' I whimpered out._

'_Soon you will accept it. That I' am you and you are a vampire. You'll have to accept one way or another.'_

"STAY AWAY!!!!" I yelled out in terror. There stood beside me were my 3 best friends Ran, Miki, Suu.

"Are you alright desu?" Suu asked she was the mother of the 3.

"Yeah are you alright?" Ran asked she was the oldest out of the 3, but acts like the youngest.

"Was it the same dream?" Miki the one who can read me like a book that is the middle child of the 3, but acts the oldest.

"Yes I'm fine and yes it was the same dream." I sighed feeling tired. You see Ran, Miki, Suu are my only relatives. My mom died after giving birth to me and my father was drunk and died in a car crash when I was 6. These 3 were my only childhood friends and took me in with their parents.

Ran has dark pink hair and is athletic. She is my rival in sports. Miki has light blue hair and is an artist she carries her drawing pad anywhere she goes. Suu has light blond hair and is motherly she treats are wounds and takes care of us when ever we're in trouble.

(After school)

'_Ohhh! My head is killing me!' _Amu is walking toward Ran, Miki and Suus house. She's the last one to get home because she has clubs to do.

'_You cant escape anymore Amu…you are what you are!' _That voice!

(Normal POV)

Amu felt dizzy and leaned against a pole. Amu saw red everywhere. _She needed blood!_

Amu then felt a presence of a man she ran up to that presence and sucked the blood. The man fell and died.

'_No! NO! This cant be happening!' _Amu thought as she ran home.

(Home)

Amu slammed the door and fell to the floor.

"Amu?" Suu called from the kitchen.

"Stay away!" Amu said hoarsely. Suu went out of the kitchen towards the front door followed by Ran and Miki. They saw Amu in her vampire self.

"Amu…" Miki walked up to Amu and hugged her tight. Miki and Amu are the closest out of the 3 they do everything together when it's only them.

"What's happening to me!" Amu cried and cried. Suu checked if she had any injuries and Ran helped Suu. Amu explained everything to them.

"Amu please calm down. Your mother knew you were going to be like this, but never told me specifically after then she told me 'If anything happens to Amu give her this' and gave me a blue cross pendant. So I put it on a chain to keep, here have it Amu." Suu explained as Amu took the pendant.

"I don't want to tell anyone. And I don't want to suck human blood. I'll suck on rat blood instead! I don't want to hurt anyone." Amu sadly said.

"Wait does this mean Amu can't go out into the sunlight?" Ran replied worriedly.

"We'll just have to check tomorrow morning if she burns or not." Miki said.

"Hey!" Amu pouted.

"Let's see if you can eat normal food!" With that they ate dinner that was about to get cold.

"Wow this means Amu is not an ordinary vampire." Miki replied because Amu was eating regularly like any normal person would.

(Next morning)(Skipping morning procedure)

Amu along with the 3 sisters came out of the house to go to school. Fortunately Amu did not burn. Walking to school Amu separated ways with the rest.

"AMU!!!!!!! HOW I MISSED YOU!" it was Utau… then a arrow swooshed between them followed by 3 more arrows. Amu pushes the blond out of the way. Amu managed to dodge one of the arrows the while the other one scratched her sleeve and the last one hit her on the right arm blood started to flow out staining her white uniform.

"AMU! Are you alright!" Utau stepped forward to me. I motioned her to stay where she was.

"Alright come out who ever you are!" I said to thin air. Then out came…!

* * *

**Lynya: HAGAHAH!!! I left you guys hanging! Who would try to kill Amu?**

**Amu: I almost died... -gives death glare to Lynya- **

**Ikuto: Dont wory Ill be there to save you!-Looks at me- I WILL save her!**

**Lynya: Maybe... you cant make me do what you say because I'm the author of Strawberry Vampire.**

**Ran, Miki, Suu: Read and review! ~desu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note!! Please Read!**

I'm sorry but I won't update until I get 20 reviews per chapter! Please review I want to upload the next chapter too!!

This Authors Note also goes to my other stories. Please review!!

~Lynya


End file.
